


Психушка

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ни один из них не должен быть здесь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Психушка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asylum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/49982) by Nishizono Shinji. 



\- Ни один из нас не должен быть здесь, ты знаешь.

Шерлок сидит на своей койке, прислонившись в стене, его глаза закрыты, колени прижаты к груди. Сейчас ночь, а хмурое небо затянуто облаками. Он не знает сколько времени: поблизости нет никаких часов; даже капающего крана нет, чтобы помочь ему отсчитывать секунды. Шерлок заставляет себя дышать, подавляя панику.

\- Как много времени пройдет, как ты думаешь, прежде чем они поставят тебе диагноз? Думаешь, они сделают это быстро, чтобы записать в твое дело хоть что-то, или будут медленно тянуть кота за хвост, не в силах определиться. Не могу дождаться, чтобы узнать к какому заключению они придут. Может, заключим пари?

Голос его соседа по комнате мягче, чем был в мире за ее пределами; он потерял высокое носовое звучание и стал ниже, перейдя к дразнящему мурлыканью, что заставляет Шерлока фактически прислушиваться к тому, что он говорит. Шерлок не может решить что хуже: раздражение или совращение.

\- Ты знаешь, это задевает мои чувства, когда ты меня игнорируешь.

Шерлок открывает глаза и сквозь полумрак вглядывается в Мориарти, который сидит с надутым обиженным видом на другой узкой койке.

\- Ты уже должен был бы привыкнуть, милый. Я никуда не денусь только потому, что ты притворишься, что я не существую.

\- Ты не существуешь, - говорит ему Шерлок.

Мориарти улыбается ему, лениво и немного хитро. – И откуда ты знаешь это, любимый?

“Потому что ты умер”, думает Шерлок. Потому что настоящий Джим Мориарти погиб в ночь взрыва; ДНК, зубная карта, один четкий отпечаток пальца, кончики пальцев, руки, кости, фрагменты черепа и все эти кусочки, которые увидел Шерлок и подумал, “о, что за бессмысленная трата такого удивительного выдающегося ума”, и захотел остановиться и дотронуться до них, сгрести в одну кучу и соединить все части обратно в одно целое, сделать это правильно, собрать паззл...

Шерлок закрывает глаза снова, делает вдох и шепчет. - А откуда ты знаешь, что существуешь?

Счастливый смех Мориарти эхом отражается от стен их крошечной палаты и Шерлок измеряет его в ударах сердца.


End file.
